The present invention relates generally to fluid distribution systems, and more particularly to a novel and improved fluid distribution apparatus for laying down a blanket of foam on a waste disposal landfill or the like.
Environmental regulations usually require operators of waste disposal landfills to cover and seal the surface with a layer of soil at prescribed intervals such as at the end of each working day in order to contain unpleasant odors, noxious fumes and blowing trash, to prevent infestation by birds, rodents, insects, and in general to maintain sanitary conditions.
Due to the enormous amount of soil required and attendant high cost of labor and earth moving equipment, a recent innovation substitutes a foam composition for the soil. A process for producing a foam composition which is particularly effective for this purpose under various weather conditions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,641 issued Oct. 17, 1989 to Paul A. Kittle. The foam composition is produced from an aqueous composition of an anionic surface-active sulfate and a carboxylic acid salt. A novel apparatus for storing and generating the foam is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/564,368 filed Aug. 8, 1990, entitled "Foam Generating Apparatus", by David Manlowe and Paul A. Kittle. When the foam is applied at a thickness of about three inches, to the landfill surface, it becomes a barrier to the atmosphere.
In the prior art, a foam is sprayed over the refuse by a series of nozzles mounted across the rear of a vehicle carrying a foam generating unit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,338 to Kramer et al. discloses an apparatus for applying foam on dumped waste in a landfill in which nozzles are spaced along a horizontal yoke and deliver flat spray patterns alternatingly angulated forwardly and rearwardly relative to the direction of movement of the vehicle thus ensuring that the foam completely covers all sides of any projecting or recessed refuse traversed by the vehicle. The nozzles are each connected by separate flexible hoses to a relatively high pressure output of a foam generator. At this pressure, the risk of leakage may become rather severe at the hose connections due to vibration and shaking as the vehicle moves over the landfill. These conditions have therefore mandated designs of greater complexity, higher maintenance costs, and larger spare parts inventories.